You and Only You
by Shadowfox83
Summary: The night before the party members are to go their serperate ways, Lloyd and Sheena decide to have one more chat together leading to the surprise of Sheena's life. One-shot, LloydSheena


**You and Only You**

**A Tales of Symphonia Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer:** Namco owns all of the Tales franchise not I, so you can't sue.

**Author's Notes:** The setting for this one-shot is a bit after the final battle with Mithos and before the game's ending. Finally it is a Lloyd/Sheena fic and please read and review, thank you.

Dirk Irving's home one week removed from the final battle with Mithos Yggdrasill.

"I'm going to go speak with your mother now, Lloyd." Stated Kratos to his son who stood before him.

"Okay, Kra…err Dad…" Lloyd paused his words as he mentally slapped himself for referring to his father by his first name instead by his parental title. "Sorry…Dad" he mumbled and hung his head a bit low.

Kratos merely gave his son a waving gesture with his hand before he spoke up, "No need to apologize, Lloyd, it was a mere mistake besides that I have been away from your life for many years now so its understandable." The swordsman simply gave his son a mild smile before he turned on heel.

"Yeah you're right well I'll see ya later, Dad." Said Lloyd with a smile as he watched his father nod before exiting through the front door.

"I see you're still getting accustom to referring to Kratos as your father, huh Lloyd?" Lloyd instantly recognized the voice and turn to see his foster father standing beside him.

"Oh hi…um Dad…" said Lloyd with a confused look on his face. Dirk simply grinned at the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know its okay to refer to me as something other than "Dad" after all Kratos is your real father you know."

"I know that…but still its hard, sort like trying to kill an old habit." Said Lloyd with a short laugh. "Aye I understand, Lloyd." Responded the dwarf with a mild chuckle.

"Anyway, Lloyd you're going to be taking that journey soon so I suggest you pack up your things." Lloyd nodded to Dirk's words and made his way towards the stairs of the two-story home.

"Oh and if by chance should Sheena stop by just tell her I'm in my room, okay…um…"Uncle" Dirk." Said Lloyd with a grin. The Dwarf nodded and gave Lloyd a quick thumbs up.

Several minutes later as Kratos was silently speaking with his fallen wife he noticed a figure making it's way toward Dirk's home.

"If you're looking for Lloyd he's inside." Stated Kratos kindly. "Thank you." Responded the young woman with a smile. She then made her way towards the front door and entered the home.

"Heh, she reminds me of you, my love…that and I know I'm leaving Lloyd in good hands." Kratos paused as he ran his right hand through the upper section of the gravestone. "There is no doubt in my mind that she will take care of our son." Kratos smiled as he glanced at the grave then at his son's room.

Inside Lloyd was busy packing when he heard a knock at his door. "It's open." He called out. The door was opened slightly before the one who had knocked entered his room.

"Hey Lloyd, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Oh hi Sheena and no you're not bothering me, since I knew you'd come by. So how's it going?" asked Lloyd kindly as he turned to see her face to face.

"So you expected me?" Lloyd nodded. "Heh how sweet of you Lloyd, anyway I'm doing well and I thought I would drop by to see if you and I could speak with one another, you know like how we've done in the past." Suggested Sheena with a smile.

"Sure thing, we can go out onto the balcony and speak in private. It will be like that time at Flanoir, remember?" Said Lloyd with a grin. Sheena blushed for a moment before she recalled the memory.

"…Yeah I do, it was the second time we were able to speak with one another in private, the first was ironically in front of this very house." Stated Sheena as she and Lloyd walked outside.

"Yeah I remember it was after we used the Mana Cannon for the first time. You know we've done this several times now." "Yeah…you've never minded have you?" asked Sheena as she stood on one side of the balcony and Lloyd rested on the guardrail.

"Nah, its never bothered me in any way, how about you?"

"Nope…in fact I've enjoyed the times we've shared together…you know just the two of us." Said Sheena nervously and with a slight blush as she continued to watch the young swordsman.

"So have I Sheena, every moment we've spent together I've really enjoyed…I can't really explain it, I just know that when I speak with you it's a conversation I know I'll really enjoy and that I can just be myself." Lloyd shifted onto his back and rested on the guardrail as he flashed a smile at Sheena.

"Lloyd…" mumbled Sheena softly as her blush returned to her cheeks. "So by what you say, I'm the easiest to talk to?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah you are, Sheena, like I said I can just be myself around you and I know you won't judge me in any way." Sheena nodded before he continued.

"Ever since I began speaking with you back when you first joined our group, something about you just made believe that you would always be a great friend to me and that I could talk to you about anything."

"I see thanks for the compliment, Lloyd. I guess I've always felt the same way, you were always there to help me out when I needed it, like with Volt, and remember when we danced at that formal party. The two of us didn't know the first thing about dancing yet you pressed on and I merely followed your lead." Said Sheena with a giggle.

"Yeah that night sure was fun…just like our dive together at Altamira." Said Lloyd as he stretched his arms out behind his back.

"You know that was one of the best as well as relaxing times on our journey…though I'm still a bit embarrassed by my swimsuit…" Sheena blushed a deep red as she poked her thumbs together and refused to look Lloyd in the eye.

"Huh, what are you talking about, Sheena, I didn't find anything wrong with it…well okay it was a bit revealing but…um…how can I say this…"

Lloyd paused for a moment as he scratched his head with his right hand, all the while Sheena stood silent wondering what he was trying to say to her.

'What could Lloyd be thinking about? Damn it I knew I shouldn't have worn that darn thing…" Sheena sighed mentally as she continued to stare at Lloyd.

Finally Lloyd sighed deeply and glanced at Sheena for a moment before speaking up, "Well really…I had no problems with you wearing an outfit like that…since um, well you are cute, Sheena, so its okay for you to wear something like that." Said Lloyd with a smile.

'There a said it…that was surprisingly hard…' he thought to himself.

Sheena stood frozen for a moment, 'Did he just call me…cute…no he's done it before, at the fountain in Luin when he caught me playing with some of the children he called me "cute" there as well.' "Lloyd…thank you." She told him modestly and with a small bow.

"Sure, don't mention it and I meant it, just like when I said that I can always freely talk to you." Lloyd smiled at Sheena after he spoke.

"Really? But what about the others, like your father…um Kratos I mean?" asked Sheena kindly with a slight head tilt.

"Well its still a bit weird suddenly calling Kratos "Dad" since he has been gone from my life for many years now, but since learning the truth…I've come to respect him and his actions. Dad was merely doing everything for me and I can see clear as day he still loves Mom so much…" Lloyd's words trailed off as he glanced at his father's locket, that was given to him as a gift, that hung around his neck. He then opened it and stared at the picture of his parents and himself as a young infant.

Sheena couldn't help but smile at the young swordsman. 'He's cares so much for both of his parents…Lloyd…' she thought silently.

A minute later Lloyd placed the locket back behind his shirt and shifted his view to Sheena, he too smiled as he noticed her priceless smile.

"I love my parents, Sheena, I know that without a doubt. But sometimes its hard talking to Dad about causal things you know. Dad's a lot smarter than me…so sometimes he loses me with some of the things he says." Lloyd couldn't help but laugh at himself after he spoke.

Sheena merely giggled and nodded at Lloyd. "But it does seem that the bond the two of you have is getting stronger, than again that could just be me." "No you're right the bond Dad and I have is getting stronger. Guess all it needed was some time so we could work out everything."

Sheena nodded at Lloyd's words. "Well then if your father is not always easy to talk to what about someone else like Regal or Raine?"

"Well Regal's a noble so that automatically puts him in a class I'm not even part of…that and he just like Dad, can lose me when they get all sophisticated in their speeches.

As to Professor Sage well sometimes she can get a little too emotional about information…especially about Ruins and things like that. Plus one major screw up and whack I'm hit upside the skull…" Lloyd sighed deeply as he remembered the numerous times he and Genis had been hit by Raine.

Sheena tired desperately to surpress the laugh that was growing inside her, and ultimately did only allowing it to be released as a short giggle. "I guess that makes sense, Lloyd. Okay then what about Zelos or Presea?"

"Well Zelos is fun to be around since he's usually in a happy-go-lucky type of mood, but when he gets serious he gets serious…and I find it sometimes difficult to connect with him, know what I mean?" Sheena nodded at his words.

"You've known Zelos for some time now, haven't you Sheena." Said Lloyd as he shifted and once again laded his arms on the guardrail of the balcony, then resting his head on his folded arms.

Sheena decided to take a place by his left side before she spoke to him, "Yeah I have known that idiot Chosen for quite some time now. He's really not that bad a guy but if it wasn't for his perverted-ness I think I would like him better, though you're right the "Serious" Zelos does seem to be difficult to talk to."

Lloyd heard Sheena sigh before he spoke, "Yeah seems that way…anyway about Presea. Well she's a nice girl, but I really rather have Genis talk to her. What I mean is that you and I both know of his crush on her." Lloyd turned to see Sheena in the eye for a moment. Sheena noticed this and nodded kindly, though in her mind she knew exactly how Genis must feel about Presea, since she felt the same for Lloyd.

"So with that said, I rather have Genis be closer to her than me, ever since Mithos' betrayal Genis seemed rather sad and broken hearted…and I was glad to see Presea comforting him by letting him speak to her when he needed to." Stated Lloyd. "That was rather sweet of her." Added in Sheena.

"Yeah so I only speak to her on occasion, that's how our friendship stands." "I see, well then what about Genis himself?" Sheena asked curiously as she eyed Lloyd.

"Well Genis has been my best friend since childhood so I'm really close with him, he's almost like a little brother to me. So I can usually talk to him about anything, though I do hate when he makes me look stupid…" Lloyd paused as he glared at no one in particular, "Even though he doesn't mean it in a cruel way…still it hurts my pride." He chuckled to himself as he stared out in the night sky.

"That does sound like something brothers would do to one another." Said Sheena with a smile directed at Lloyd. But her smile sudden broke as she realized that there was only one person left to speak about. That was none other Colette.

Though Sheena never hated Colette on a personal level, even back then when she was ordered to kill her. She did not sit well with the fact that Colette seemed so attached to Lloyd, almost as if he was her security blanket, and the fact that Lloyd went along with it was what made her worry that her crush on him would always go unanswered and ignored.

'Lloyd…I…I love him…yet I don't know if he even knows it, he may just have eyes for Colette…oh well here goes.' Thought Sheena as she could already feel her eyes begin to tear up with sadness.

"What about…Colette?"

Lloyd noticed the slight pause in Sheena's voice and could have sworn that she sounded depressed, but still decided to answer her.

"Well Colette's Colette…its true I'm close to her, but that's only because I've known her for so long." Said Lloyd slowly. When he noticed Sheena nod he guess it meant for him to continue.

"Like I said, I've known her for several years now…and I do care for her…" as Lloyd paused Sheena felt her tears slowly begin to drop. This was it this was the moment she was not looking forward to, even after all the times they had spent together he was still going to say he loved Colette and not her.

Sheena felt the need to run, to turn on heel and run away from her current position and never look back. But for whatever reason she couldn't it was almost as if fate was holding her down.

Lloyd oblivious to Sheena's mental turmoil began to speak once more.

"I…I care for Colette…as a…" Sheena literally held her breath in at this point, she knew what he was going to say and she knew she was going to loose it afterwards.

"I care for her as a…sibling…and nothing more." Said Lloyd with a reliving sigh.

Sheena, who as Lloyd had finished speaking, was standing before the door that led back into his room. She stayed silent and frozen as she took in Lloyd's words.

She then felt Lloyd's right arm grasped her own right arm and he slowly pulled her around meeting her in the eyes.

"Where were you going Sheena…" he then noticed her tears, "Sheena…were you crying? Why?" He asked her kindly.

Sheena turned her head away from him for a moment before she nodded silently.

"I don't understand why would you cry…why would you cry over me?"

"Lloyd…I honestly though you…were going to say…you were in…love with Colette." She told him through her sobs as she grasped on to his shirt.

"Huh, why would you think a silly thing like that, Sheena. No I'm not in love with Colette, who ever said I was." Said Lloyd as he rubbed her back softly. "I "love" her as a sibling and nothing more. So I don't know where you got this idea in your head that I was in love, real love, with her."

"You mean you never truly loved her, what I mean is nothing out of sibling love?" she asked him and he kindly nodded.

"Lloyd…I understand now, I'm sorry for acting like a fool in front of you." "No way, you're anything but a fool, Sheena." Said Lloyd with a smile.

"Truth be told, I've always enjoyed your company the most Sheena. That's why it took me a long, and I mean long, time to figure this out…but thanks to advice from both Dad and Zelos, as well my own heart and mind…I can truly say this…"

Lloyd paused for a second as he brought Sheena in closer to his body, and embraced her tightly.

Sheena was blushing at an extreme rate as he held her and she almost wished for him to release her, but that would mean that this precious moment would end and Lloyd would no longer be holding her in his arms. She definitely didn't want that.

Lloyd noticed her blush and smiled but decided not to comment on it, instead he focused on what he wanted to say to her.

Leaning in close to her ear, Lloyd whispered the words that Sheena had been waiting to hear ever since she had fallen for the young swordsman.

"I…I love you, Sheena, and no one else."

Sheena's eyes flashed wide and she could have sworn she felt her heart stop as she heard Lloyd's words. "Lloyd…" she mumbled as she pulled back from him and stared deeply at his kind eyes as well as the full smile he wore on his face.

"Lloyd…I love you too…" she paused as she grabbed onto him as much as she could and began to blissfully cry.

"You…don't know how long…I've waited for you to say…those words…Lloyd…" said Sheena through her sobs as Lloyd merely held her in place welcoming the heart the emotion the young summoner was releasing with each passing second.

"Sheena…" he mumbled as he placed his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. Sheena giggled before he cupped her cheek with his hand and using all of his courage brought her lips to his own.

Sheena felt lost in Lloyd's gentle kiss and for a moment felt the world and time itself stop as he continued to kiss her. Finally she joined in and the two felt the love and the happiness they each had in each other's hearts.

As they continued on, Lloyd gently rubbed her back and from time to time would give her a soft squeeze that made Sheena moan in delight. Sheena on the other hand simply ran her hands her though Lloyd's hair before resting them around his midsection and simply hugging him for all he was worth.

Finally the couple broke apart from the lack of oxygen, together in each other's arms they smiled at one another.

Lloyd saw all the happiness Sheena's eyes gave him and only him as well as the full smile she wore on her face. She was crying again but he knew they were not tears of sadness but rather tears of happiness.

Sheena herself knew full well she was crying but she didn't care at this moment, all she cared was that she had her sweetheart in her arms and that was all that matter to her.

The two of them shared one more kiss with one another before Lloyd brought them back to the guardrail.

"You know, Sheenie…" Sheena giggled at the nickname Lloyd had given her, "…somehow I always knew we would confess our love here." He pointed at the path leading to the house before he continued.

"Like you said, that spot was the first time you and I spoke alone, and I think it was fitting for us to confess here, don't you agree?" asked Lloyd as he still had Sheena close to him by wrapping one arm around her.

"Yeah I agree wholeheartedly Lloyd…thank you for making me the happiest girl on the planet." She said kindly as she held onto Lloyd with an arm as well. Afterwards Sheena turned Lloyd slightly to his side and placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for everything, Lloyd Aurion." Lloyd merely nodded and kissed her back before she spoke up once more.

"By the way, what did you mean that Kratos and Zelos helped you figure out your feelings for me?"

"Well I spoke to Dad privately about my feelings for you and I remembered what Zelos told me that he noticed that you had a crush on me." Sheena shook her head a bit after Lloyd spoke about Zelos' hunch.

"That and he also told me that it would be best I showed you what I could do and rescue you as soon as possible from Mithos." Sheena nodded to his words and allowed him to continue.

"So in the end I went over everything my Dad, Zelos, and my own feelings told me and I realized how I truly felt about you. Also I want you to know this Sheena, I'll always be here by your side. Why? Because I love you…and only you."

The couple then shared one last kiss before they broke away and gently embraced one another. Together in their love's arms they brought their heads together and stared at the starry night sky.

Down below unknown to the newly found couple, Kratos stood still as he glanced at the grave of his beloved wife, then to the balcony where his own son had found true love. A rare smile appeared on his face as he nodded in the direction of the grave before he turned and began to walk towards the front door of the house.

As he reached the knob of the door he thought to himself for a bit. 'This has certainly been a night to remember.' He glanced upward at the balcony where he knew his son was in the arms of his beloved.

'Perhaps I'm mistaken and Derris-Kharlan can float away into space for all I care. My life is here, with my wife, my son, and my new daughter-in-law. Yes this is where I belong, just as my son has realized where his heart belongs. By her side and no one else's…my dear Anna we now have a new addition to the family.'

Kratos smiled to himself as he quietly entered the home and knew that his son would love and protect Sheena just as much if not more so than he did Anna.

Come morning he would be more than happy to welcome her into their family but for now he would give them their desired space and allow them to spend their first night together in each other's loving arms.


End file.
